


Illnesses.

by piratecats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratecats/pseuds/piratecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi unfortunately has a cold. That's not the worst part. </p><p>He sneezes like a kitten. </p><p>Erwin looks after him. </p><p> </p><p>Slanted writing is Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illnesses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfLight/gifts).



Levi was sick.

 

Not sick in the sense of actual vomiting (yet), Levi had a cold. This particular cold was particularly vicious, making Levi's eyes water, his nose run and sneeze every few seconds. The worst part of the cold was not the symptoms, but his _sneeze_.

 

**"Achoo!"**

 

Unfortunately for him, each time he sneezed he sounded like a very small kitten, and people would coo at him each time he did. His short stature and slightly-out-of-focus eyes did nothing to help him, and he was seriously starting to consider killing the next person he saw.

 

What was worse was that the graduates had noticed this as well. That brat Jaeger stopped worshipping him and starting mocking him each time, struggling to hold in a laugh whenever he shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his brain. Hanji was worse, screaming in delight and chasing after him, giving him pepper and tickling him to try and induce more kitten sneezes. He was seriously starting to lose his reputation as "that badass who's worth an entire squad and has killed a butt-fuck of titans" to "that adorable little guy who sneezes like a baby kitten or a panda."

 

It was when Levi tried hiding in a tree that Erwin stumbled upon him. Quite frankly, Levi was sick (ha) and tired of people making noises at him, and needed some time alone before he was arrested for going on a serial rampage. Erwin looked up as Levi crossed his arms and glared down.

_"Stop staring at me. It's perfectly natural to be in a tree. You should try it some time."_

 

Erwin only smiled.

 

 _"_ Good idea."

 

And he clambered up the branches to sit next to Levi.

 

"So, why are you in a tree?"

 

_"Were you not listening before? I said it's perfectly natural. Now get out of my tree and find your own."_

 

 "Are you hiding from somebody? I'll go away if you tell me..."

 

Levi sighed. Sometimes he was so like Hanji.

 

_"Fine, I'm hiding from the rest of my squad and Hanji. And that Jaeger brat and his friends. From everybody."_

 

Erwin shimmied down the tree. Looking up, he asked one last question.

 

"Why?"

 

Levi nearly snorted in frustration. Would he not just go away?

 

_"It's none of your business."_

 

As Erwin turned to leave, Levi suddenly had to sneeze. Unfortunately, that meant bringing his hands off the branches and to his face. Normally he  would have no problem balancing, but this particular sneeze was so severe that it sent him rocketing off the branch. _Goddammit, is this how I'm going to die_? Levi thought. _Not killed by a titan, but by a fucking **sneeze**?_

 

Luckily for the rest of humanity, it was not to be. Erwin saw Levi tumbling out, and rushed to catch him. Levi softly landed, princess style, in Erwin's arms. The two looked at each other, and before Erwin could even open his mouth, Levi began to threaten him.

 

_"Don't you fucking dare tell anybody where I am. Yes, that's my sneeze. I'm well aware of what it sounds like, so don't tell me again. If you tell anyone that I fell out of a tree, I'll kill you."_

 

Erwin set him softly onto the ground.

 

"No, all that I was going to say was that if you have a cold, you should be inside. Take my coat."

 

Before Levi could protest, Erwin had taken his coat off and tenderly wrapped it around his small frame. The coat enveloped Levi, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was slowly burrowing himself inside the warm layers. Erwin walked off before Levi had a chance to argue or thank him.

 

The next time Levi saw Erwin again, it was when he was wandering around in the castle, still trying to avoid everyone.

 

"Are you still sick?"

 

Even when diseased Levi could throw killer stares.

_"What does it look like, dumbass?"_

 

Erwin frowned.

 

"That won't do. Come on."

 

Levi stood his ground.

_"Not until you tell me where we're going. I'm not going to Hanji because she won't help me get rid of my cold, she'll just laugh and call everyone else to watch me sneeze."_

 

Erwin merely gave him a look before, for the second time, scooping him up off his feet and casually walking down the corridors. Trainees openly stopped and stared at Erwin carrying a screaming Levi, currently thrashing about and trying in futile desperation to get free. He was unceremoniously dumped onto his bed, and before Levi could make a snarky response along the lines of "Oh, now you've got me into bed," Erwin left to fetch more blankets. He wrapped them over the sick man to make a (still short) Levi burrito.

 

"Now stay there until I come back."

 

Levi tried to protest, but it only sounded like mewling from a kitten.

 

Erwin returned a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of steaming soup.

 

"Here, drink some soup. Don't move out of your blankets, just open your mouth."

 

Erwin carefully scooped some of the soup into a spoon and offered it to Levi. He ignored the proffered spoon.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

 

It was almost comical how to light flush spread over Erwin's face.

 

He stuttered before finally giving the sentence, "C-C-Can't have humanity's strongest soldier getting s-sick now, can we?" His voice was several octaves higher than usual.

 

Levi only raised a thin eyebrow, and smirked when the blush deepened.

 

"Umm.. I like looking after people?"

 

Levi raised both of his eyebrows.

 

"You're my friend?"

 

And with that, Levi suddenly realised. This wasn't the first time Erwin had done something for him. What about that time when Levi had declared the cleanliness of the bathroom 'not up to his standards' and walked in an hour later to see Erwin helping the trainees clean? Or how he always managed to keep Hanji away from him? And what was with that coat- Erwin didn't even let anybody **touch** the coat, let alone wear it. 

 

Erwin **liked** him.

 

Knocking the soup away, Levi reached up and pulled Erwin in for a kiss. It was only when both were gasping for air that they pulled away.

 

A smirk on his face, Erwin only whispered, "Took you long enough," before he was pulled down again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my (very very) sick friend who ships these two so I wrote this for her as a get well present! 
> 
> This is what Levi sounds like when he sneezes: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oec8wl-BeJo
> 
> Bonus: Erwin gets sick from making out with Levi, who just laughs at him and doesn't help at all.


End file.
